Vampyren
by SwedishNerdGirl
Summary: Max had called them all to a "family meeting" at his house, only telling them that he had something important to tell them. "Boys', you're getting a sister!" Eddisa grew up as the only daughter of a Swedish drug lord, when she one day ends up getting shot her father makes sure she won't die by making her drink vampire blood. How will she fare in Santa Carla?
1. Chapter 1

1.

The boys had been seated around Max's table for quite some time now and they were getting restless, none of them were all that fond of their sire and found no joy in his company. The older vampire was as always pacing up and down the room as he thought of what to say.

"I've gotten a call from an old friend in Europe. I once gifted him with a bottle of my blood in case he ever wanted to become one of us. Now it just so happened that his child was dying and he decided to give up immortality for said child. So boy's, you're getting a sister!" they all looked at Max as if he had grown a second head or an extra pair of eyes. The first one to give any sort of reaction was Paul who pumped his fist in the air and gave out a loud hoot. Everyone's eyes now turned to the celebrating blond with questioning stares.

"What? I've always wanted a little baby sister!" he said calming down, but still maintaining a goofy smile. Marko shyly admitted that he too had been wanting one and Dwayne agreed that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"As long as she's not a pain in my ass." Was all David had to say on the matter before he and the boys left the house to go and find food.

It had been about one month since Max told his boys about Eddisa and now the time of her arrival was here. The four young men and their sire stat waiting in the house with the youngest lost Boys, Laddie, when a big black van rolled up on the driveway.

"Well then boys, are you ready to meet your new sister?" Max asked, not really caring for their answer.

What they found at the door, however, was not a girl, there stood two tall muscular men in black uniforms with guns in their hands.

"Are you Max?" one of them asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, may I ask why you bring weapons' to my door? Am I not on friendly terms your father anymore, for I assume Andreas is your father." The irritation in Max's voice was clear and the men lowered their guns and motioned them to follow them to the van. Opening the door and pulling away a few layers of fabric all they reviled what looked like a pine of blankets'.

"We drugged her… If she knew we were taking her from her home she would have ripped our heads of… So we should be careful when waking her, we might even need your help and a place where no one can hear her screaming." One of them said with a hint of sadness.

"Uhh… you drugged your own sister? Not cool dude!" Paul wasn't sure if he should be angry or amused.

"You don't understand, she is one hell of a scary girl when angry! Vampire or not, all of you would shit your pants if you faced her wrath." Said the second man in an equally dark voice. Paul was about to argue that nothing scared him but he was interrupted by Max.

"We'll take her to my cellars, I have a bed there and no one should be able to hear her."

And so they did.

Eddisas POV

Eddi's back hurt as hell, as if she had been laying down for a very VERY long time. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a grey concrete ceiling which was not at all what she had been expecting to wake up to when she fell asleep in her bed last morning.

"You're awake." Eddisa practically flew out of her bed and got ready to fight whoever was in the room with her.

"Who the hell are you and where the Fuck am I?" she snarled at the tall middle-aged man standing in the corner.

"You should be able to feel who I am my child" he was right, she could feel it, he was the vampire whose blood had been forced down her throat.

"You made me? You're him, the vampire!"

"That's a way of putting it I guess. I am your sire, in a way I am your father and you are my child, but you may call me Max since you still have a living father."

"Where is my father? Did he do this?" her dad had over and over again tried to convince her to leave Sweden since the sun barely went down for half of the year and for the fact that they knew no other vampires and he didn't want her to be all alone when the entire family had died.

"Your father did this for your own good, now two of your brothers are upstairs waiting with your new family so if you promise me to not kill anyone I will let you out of the cellar, okay?" with fist clenched and her jaws set tight she gave him a nod and he led her up the stairs.

She was barely in the same room as them before she flew at her oldest brother.

"THERE IS A KID IN THE ROOM!" he yelled, making her stop her fist just millimeters from his face. Sure enough there was a little boy there, now if Eddie had one weakness it was children so no matter how much she wanted to beat the living shit out of her brother, there was no way she could do it in front of a child. Instead she resorted to giving them both the most terrifying glares and hissing threats' at them.

"Hur kunde ni gå med på att ta mig hit mot min vilja?! _How could you agree to bring me against my will?!_ Drogade ni mig? _Did you drug me?!_ Hur kunde ni? Jag är för fan er syster! _How could you? I'm your sister for fucks sake!_ Åk här ifrån! Om jag någonsin ser er igen så kommer jag slita ut erea inälvor och tvinga er att äta dem! _Go away! If I ever see you again I will rip out your intestines and make you eat them!_ Och om pappa tror att jag kommer förlåta honom bara för att han 'gjorde det för min skull' så kan ni hälsa honom att han kan dra åt helvete! _And if dad thinks I will forgive him just because he says he 'did it for me' you can tell him to go to hell!_ "

And just like that she ripped the door open and disappeared in the night, leaving two heartbroken swedes and six utterly confused and slightly scared vampires.

"Well that went well" said Paul and started rolling a joint.

 **I just needed to start somewhere, I know it's not great Haha but hopefully it will be! Is the way I wrote the Swedish conversation okay? Also if there is grammar or spelling mistakes know that English is not my first language and I'm dyslexic soooo… anyways you can always tell me when I've done something wrong, It's hard to hurt my feelings so don't try to spare me the pain.**

 **/Linnéa**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It had been stupid to leave the house like that… But she had been so furious and heartbroken that her brain had no say in what her heart made her do. She had no idea where she was and she was too angry to ask or go back to that house. Blood, she needed blood to calm her nerves and still the fears hunger within her.

After a couple of minutes of searching for a possible victim she found herself at the beach. Fires could be seen here and there and music mixed with the sound of partying youths' only made her hunger intensify. Feeling her fangs pushing against her gums made her mouth water. The problem was that none of the people she passed were alone or enough away from others to be a practical victim.

But then there he was, a big burly guy, sitting all alone by the edge of the water with a surfboard standing upright in the sand next to him. Approaching him slowly she made no sound walking on the soft sand.

"May I sit with you?" he jumped slightly at her voice but stammered out a yes and made room on the towel he sat on. He was kind of cute when you got close to him, warm hazel eyes paired with dark hair and a slight beard.

"I don't mean to imply that you wouldn't be able to handle yourself, but I don't think a young woman should be out here on her own, not that anyone should be out on their own in this hell hole but you know what I mean." She did know what he meant, just walking past the partying kids by the fires had earned her numerous catcalls and suggestive comments'.

"I know, I just had to get away from my family for a while." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah… I know what that's like, do you uh… want to talk about it or?.." she wished he would have been rude, it was so much easier to kill people who disgusted her. But now he was looking at her with those kind eyes and she saw a flicker of sadness going through them and decided then and there that she wouldn't hurt him.

"It's complicated and honestly not the most entertaining conversation subject, maybe you could tell me a little bit about yourself, who is this golden eyed stranger sitting next to me?" the smile she gave him then was pure, there was no lies or trickery hiding behind it.

They talked for hours, about music, movies, books and sharks… He mentioned how it looked like chocolate had exploded in her intense blue eyes because there were brown speckles here and there, making her laugh for the first time in a long, long, while.

Way too soon her body started telling her that the sun was coming and she knew she would have to find somewhere to hide. Max had been calling her in her mind but she hadn't responded nor did she plan to. There had been other voices too, she expected them to be her new 'brothers' but there was no way she was going back to the house that morning on their command.

Will, as she had found out his name to be, was interrupted in his story about how he learned to surf when four dirt bikes came racing down the beach and pulled up in a half circle around the pair. They both stood up and Will put her slightly behind him, attempting to protect her from the bikers' known to most as the Lost Boys. Eddisa recognized them only by their scent, she had paid no attention to anyone else than her real brothers, the little boy and Max at the house but because they shared blood she could recognize them for who they were by their scent anywhere.

"I see you found our little sister, nice of you of give her some company while she was running away like a little child." He sounded more amused than irritated, he had bleach blond hair and was dressed from top to toe in black, the obvious leader. Next to him was another blond with long curly hair and an awful patchwork jacket. The third one looked like he hadn't seen a comb in his entire life, the blond hair going in every direction. And then there was the tall one, with dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes that watched her so intensively she thought she might run away in fear of melting.

"Are they?" Will asked her "are they your brothers?"

 _"The sun is coming up and I don't think you fancy burning any more than we do"_ It was the leaders voice, she could see the silent threat in his eyes, if you won't come willingly we will use force.

She had no choice but to tell Will that they were, indeed, her brothers'.

"That one doesn't look to be related to you" Will motioned towards the darker male, still unsure if he should let her go with them.

"That's because I'm not, now step away from her before I make you." His voice was deep and dangerous, Eddie could almost feel the vibration going down her spine.

"Do you want to go with them? If you don't then you need to tell me!" he really sounded worried for someone who hadn't known her for more than maybe three or four hours.

"It's okay Will, I should go back now anyways, um... maybe I'll see you around some night." She didn't really mean that, sure he was cute but as a vampire she shouldn't get too attached to a human.

"I work at Joe's Surf Shop down at the boardwalk, I get off at 8 so…" he blushed slightly, turning his back on the boys to give her his full attention.

"This is cute and all but we have to go. My name is David by the way, I'm sure you know who we are but I thought I'd remind you before you try anything on our sister." The smile on David's lips was as unpleasant as it was deadly. There was no way she was going to let him win, she really hadn't planned to hang out with the human guy more than once but now when she knew it bothered David...

"I'll see you tomorrow then, at 8?" she gave Will the most dazzling smile before she stepped up and took David's outstretched hand and got on the back of his bike.

There was no time for the boys to get back to the cave that morning so they all had to spend the night at Max's. Eddisa had her own room but the others all had to cram into the very same cellar she woke up in. All of her belongings had been shipped from home and now resided in boxes stacked around the room, which told her that all of this had been planned for quite some time.

The black van had disappeared when they go back to the house and so had her real brothers. After getting a scolding from Max, which she didn't really listen to, she got introduced to everyone. It was confirmed that David was indeed the leader, then there was Paul with the messy hair and Marko with the ugly jacket. The small boys was already asleep but she was told his name was Laddie. And last but definitely not least was Dwayne, the one with the brown eyes and tan skin. He didn't talk all that much but what he did say caused Eddie to feel sick but admittedly also a little turned on.

"I'm your mate, you belong to me." He said and tried to reach for her. The only skin contact he got that morning, however, was a fist to the face.

 **I don't feel like there is any flow in my writing right now! SORRY! But also thank you for reading and thanks to MissRuthless for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me!**

 **/Linnéa**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The sun had just barely gone down when Eddisa left the house, with the vampires' sound asleep. Was she going to get shit for going alone and not telling anyone where she was going? Yeh probably, did she care? No… not in the slightest.

It was already past 8 so she knew Will had already gotten off work, she had to admit that she might have miscalculated when the sun would go down here and therefore she had missed him. Not that she had any idea where 'Joe's Surf Shop' was or the boardwalk… As a matter of fact she didn't have a single clue about what a boardwalk was… But she figured she would go to the same beach where she found him last night.

Just like then there were fires' burning here and there and it appeared to be almost all of the same people dancing around them. The only difference was that there was no Will there. Well at least not on the beach… He was out there, in the water, just sitting on his board. She had to call out his name several times before he noticed her, but when he did the biggest smile spread across his face, even from so far away she could see it. He started to paddle towards the beach but she stopped him.

"No, I'll come to you!" normally she wouldn't yell like this in public, attention wasn't her favorite thing, but the people around the fires' were so drunk by now that they paid no attention to her.

Eddie loved the water and so she had already planned to go swimming and therefore had a black bikini underneath her crop top and shorts. Throwing her clothes' to the sand she ran out in to the water and soon reached the brunet. What she saw when she heaved up on the board was glorious! A toned chest with just the most perfect tan had been hidden from her sight under a big shirt last night.

"You don't look so bad either" he sounded very amused… She had stared at him like he was food and found herself thanking everything dead and alive that she couldn't blush!

"Sorry…" she said, not being able to look him in the eyes' she locked on to a lighthouse in the distance and didn't look back until he sprayed her with water, laughing at her in that warm and smooth way that almost made her feel safe in a way, like someone was hugging her and protecting her against all of her problems. But what drew her to him was the fact that his eyes were laughing just as much as his voice. The cold moonlight made them look like pools of dark golden honey.

"I waited for you outside Joe's for a while but I figured you'd changed your mind, I should have waited a bit longer…" he almost sounded ashamed like he had done something wrong.

"No no! Actually I realized when I got home that I didn't even know where it was… I just moved here and I don't think my brothers would offer to show me, so it was probably good that you didn't."

"Oh… Heh I didn't even think of asking you if you knew it, my fault. But ey you found me! Maybe I could show you around a bit?"

"I'd love that!"

And so they paddled back to the beach, finding out along the way that two grown and rather tall people trying to paddle the same board was not ideal. That didn't turn out to be their biggest problem though… Because when they got out of the water and Eddisa started looking for her clothes' they were nowhere to be found. They soon gave up and Will offered her the T-shirt he'd been wearing that day. On Eddie it was more of a short dress but it covered her ass, kind of…

Normally she would have been seriously grumpy in this sort of situation but with Will it all just turned into a joke and they laughed about it all the way to the board walk, and to say Eddie was surprised at what she saw was an understatement!

There was lights everywhere! There was games, carousels, food, shops' and best of all! There was a fucking roller-coaster! A roller-coaster! .BEACH! Will didn't even have time to start his little tour before she dragged him over to the ride, begging him to go on it with her.

* * *

They ended up going on all of the rides twice and had been strolling around for a good thirty minutes before things started to go downwards. It started with Dwayne's distraught voice in her head.

 _"Where the fuck are you?! We thought you were still asleep!"_ he really didn't sound like the calm, if somewhat rude, guy who declared her his property last morning.

 _"Boardwalk"_ was all she said before she tuned him out. She knew that was stupid and kind of mean but she was still angry at him for what he did, or how he did it more precisely. It wasn't that she didn't feel attracted to him, she did! She could imagine every boy and girl drooling over him in this god forsaken town. But the thing was that a female vampire won't feel the mate bond until she has accepted the male, and for her to accept him and spend the rest of her existent with him… Well he would have to work real fucking hard for that to happen.

"Eddisa?.." Will waved his had in front of her eyes trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry I zoned out a bit, what did you say?" he smiled at her and shock his head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat or drink? I know a great place away from all the people." That would most probably earn her some more time away from the boys so she happily said yes.

* * *

It was a rather small café at the very end of the boardwalk, there was little light but that just made it cozy. They ordered milkshakes and just talked about this and that. If it wasn't for the fact that all of the boys' were now talking over each other in her head it would have been a perfect end to their boardwalk adventure. Max had even tuned in at one point and asked her to at least tell them where she was but she wanted this moment for herself and so she chose to ignore them all. They would find her eventually due to her scent, Dwayne especially would feel it amongst all of the people on the boardwalk.

Eventually sadly came a bit earlier that she would have liked. Paul was the first to pop his head in to the Café, he gave her a goofy smile and his eyes glazed over indicating that he had told their brothers' of her location. He crammed himself into their booth next to Will and locked between the two of them.

"Well this looks cozy, why didn't you invite me? I'm fun!"

"What do you want Paul?.." Eddisa wasn't amused and she didn't like the smile her brother wore, he knew this would end up badly for someone and he knew that someone wasn't him.

"Want? I don't want anything except to spend some time with my little baby sister, but she has a tendency to disappear without telling anyone. Oh look here comes Dwayne, hmmm he doesn't look very happy… I wonder why…" Paul found this way too funny. But he was right Dwayne looked furious, if looks could kill… Well then Will would already be buried.

Sitting down next to her he put one arm around her shoulder and the other over her thighs' pulling her impossibly close to his side, making sure he kept eye contact with Will he leaned down kissed her cheek. Causing a scene there would have caused more trouble than it was worth so she just let him do it, it wasn't like she was strong enough to take him on anyways.

The only one who enjoyed this moment was Paul, he was as happy as ever where he sat drinking Will's milkshake. A few minutes passed before Will announced that he had to work in the morning so he should probably go.

"Aw but William, we just got here and now you're leaving us, don't you think that's kind of rude?" It was David, waltzing his way towards them with Marko in two.

"Sorry man, I really need to go" he turned to Eddie with a small and rather sad smile "I'll see you around, okay?" He looked deep into her eyes seemingly making sure she was safe in her new company.

"Okay" She gave him a nod to confirm it and watched as he turned around and left her alone with the Lost Boys.

Too late she realized she was still wearing his shirt, something Dwayne too had noticed.

"What are you wearing?!" he lifted his arm as if the shirt itself had burned him.

"We went in to the water and someone stole all of my stuff so Will offered me his shirt, maybe you would have preferred it if I had declined and walked around in my bikini?" she tried to make him move so she could get out but he refused to budge, so she stood up and climbed over the back and in to the booth behind them, probably giving them all a well enough view of her barely covered ass. She didn't even get out of the café before Dwayne was at her side pulling on the shirt while escorting her outside.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to strip me out in the open?" Now she was getting angry…

"You're not wearing that for one more minute! You can have my jacket and then I'm taking you back to Max's!" He was basically growling, shaking with anger. And of course Eddie being Eddie had to make him angrier by walking straight into the crowd while sensually pulling the shirt over her head earning catcalls from every direction. Then, with a yelp, she was thrown over a shoulder and found herself staring at the very well-shaped ass of her mate. He made sure to cover her behind with one of his large hands', but she had a feeling it was more to show who she belonged to than to actually protect her decency.

She hammered her hands on his back, kneed him in the chest and called him every foul name in English and Swedish but he didn't seem to even notice. When they finally arrived at the bikes he put her down surprisingly gently and wrapped his leatherjacket around her motioning for her to put her arms through the holes and sip the front.

"I knocked on your door, you didn't answer so I thought you were sleeping. But then your scent got weaker and weaker and I realized you weren't there at all." She felt kind of bad for causing him pain, she didn't care for him but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt the man…

"Dwayne… You have to understand that I didn't come here by my own free will."

"And YOU have to understand that you are mine and no matter where you go I will find you, so get on the bike and hold on tight." Charming…

* * *

The ride was tense but Eddie couldn't help the small smile that always played on her lips when speed was involved. She felt safe with Dwayne in front of her, like he could save her from any sort of danger that might occur.

When they got to the house she expected him to leave and go back to wherever the boys' lived, but he followed her in to the house and up the stairs to her sun-proofed room. And when she tried to close the door he simply pushed his way in.

"I'm staying." Was all he said before he pulled of his shoes AND PANTS! And crawled under the covers.

"Uh… excuse me? That is my bed and you are not welcome to sleep in it!"

"I was going to give you time but you broke my trust so until our room in the cave is done, I'll be staying right here with you. Now get to sleep!" How could he be so rude? Well if he was going to play games' then so was she! Stepping in to the bathroom the turned on the shower and made sure that the door was open just enough so that he would be able to see her figure through the shower curtains'.

"You're making it worse for yourself Eddisa, I'm warning you!" but she didn't listen, she simply finished her shower and stepped in to a pair of lace underwear and a loose crop top and settled down on the bed as far away from Dwayne as possible. She didn't even have time to close her eyes before she was pulled into a firm embrace, one she would not be able to escape from.

 **Thaaaaank you guys for reading! So I've decided to "answer" some of your reviews' here, is that a good idea or not? Tell me what you think.**

 **MissRuthless: to be honest I would have swooned too I Dwayne declared I was his! That is one sexy vampire and definitely my favorite! I'm worried about Will too! Which is weird since I'm the one who is controlling his fate! Thank you again for reviewing and I'm so happy you like it! 3**

 **Riviana1: Yeh It's kind of crazy to trust a drug lord, but how crazy must the drug lord be to trust a vampire?! :o Thanks for reviewing!**

 **/Linnéa**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

9 days later

20 minutes! That's how long she had been trying to get out of his hold. This was a battle she fought every night. It is basically impossible to wake a sleeping vampire which was both good and bad. Good because she could do everything in her power to get away without waking him. Bad because she had realized that there was no way she was actually getting out and so she had to wait for him to wake up…

Eddie had figured that when he finally woke up he would just let her go like the other nights and then she could go do whatever. Dwayne, however, had other plans. The arm holding down her waist moved upwards and his hand slowly trailed up under her shirt while placing feather light kisses on her exposed neck.

"Dwayne… What are you doing? this is not appropriate considering I haven't agreed to have any sort of relationship with you!" aaaannd then he bit her, not a full on vampire bite, more like a nibble. But it was enough to cause a moan to slip from her lips and that was game over. All of the 'I'm not in to you Dwayne' thoughts said "see ya later alligator" and flew out the window… Eddie happily let him pin her down to the mattress, showering kisses on every available piece of skin. And it wasn't until he started grinding certain areas' more heavily on to her that her senses came back.

"Okay calm down buddy, I'm not having sex with you! Now get off and take a shower or something!" surprisingly Dwayne actually did what she asked, sure he looked like an angry child while doing so, but the point was that he could have easily kept going but didn't and that earned him a lot of points'.

Eddie had a problem… When her clothes' were stolen that included her shoes AKA the only pair of sneakers she owned at the moment. So she had a choice, high heels or nothing. Last night she had been walking around barefoot and the price was high for doing so. Her feet were bruised and there were small cuts' here and there stinging when she put too much pressure on them. But she needed to talk to Will, explain what happened and generally just showing him that she hadn't been murdered… Nine days had passed and she had only been allowed to leave the house with the boys or Max, thus not giving her any chance to talk to Will or get money to get new shoes. She didn't know if her dad had given Max money for her to use and no one had mentioned anything so she assumed he hadn't. That led her to the conclusion that she had to get the money on her own.

She had a plan to get this done, 1) be nice, try to get the boys to leave you alone for a while 2) Find Will 3) look for a job. Then there was plan B 1) get away from the boys when there is a lot of people and run as hell, if caught cause a scene, 2) find Will 3) look for job or ask Max to borrow money 4) get back to the house and lock the door!

It could work…

 **Hi guys… I'm so sorry for not uploading anything for so long. There are some major fires going on in Sweden and they're coming closer to where I live. I've also been really sick so it hasn't been a good time to write anything. I had already started a new chapter but never finished it, but I now decided to post what I had just to keep the story going. I'm really sorry and I hope I will be able to write something for you soon. Thanks for reading.**

 **/Linnéa**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 **Look at me, posting like a nice human being… I'm soooo sorry for not posting, you might have to go back and read the end of the last chapter to remember what's happening, I sure had to X'D Hope you can forgive me and welcome to my new readers.**

Plan A was a no go… no matter how sweet she tried to be she couldn't get rid of all of the boys at once. So plan B now had to be set in action.

At the moment she was sitting at a railing with Laddie, Marko and Paul, waiting for David and Dwayne to come back from a meeting with Max. Paul was high, talking to himself about cats and what not. Marko and Laddie were playing Rock, paper, scissors' so no one was paying her all the much attention. She eyed a big group of people coming their way, probably tourists, and figured this was her chance to initiate plan B. Waiting for the right moment she discretely joined the group, letting them take her away from the vampires'.

It wasn't really a surprise that she found him on the beach, surfboard sticking out of the sand, watching the waves of the ocean. When she got closer to him she saw something that broke her heart, he was sitting at the very edge of his towel, leaving plenty of room from someone to sit down on. As if he had been waiting for her all this time. Slowly she sat down on the empty space feeling the heat of his body on her cold, dead skin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not knowing exactly what she was apologizing for. For not giving his shirt back? For not getting in touch with him for over a week? For letting Dwayne kiss her right in front of him? For getting him into this mess in the first place? All of them at once?

"I'm not really sure what you're apologizing for but I forgive you." He said bumping her shoulder with his, causing her to almost fall over. He was smiling, eyes sparkling, dimples showing through his newly trimmed beard.

"Me neither exactly but it felt like there was something worth apologizing for, I've only caused you trouble since, what, two weeks ago?" guilt was building up in her chest, making it ache.

"11 days, it's been 11 says since you asked to sit down on this very towel, not that I'm counting or anything. Besides I don't mind the trouble if it means I can see you now and then." he said putting his arm around her shoulders causing her head to settle down in the crook of his neck. The sound of his pulse reminding her that he was alive while she was very much dead. That he had a heart and a warmth in his chest where she only had the cold blood of a creature of the night slowly going through her blackened veins, keeping her body moving. She felt empty and lonely, she felt trapped.

She had felt like this once before, the same day she saw the red midnight sun for the very last time.

 _Everything had gone wrong that day, as usual she was woken from her sleep by her St. Bernardus, Ludo, trying to get onto her bed, telling her it was time for their morning walk. His big hazel eyes warming her heart more and more for every day that passed. Their walk, however, turned out to be a disaster. Eddie had stumbled over a rock in the woods and ended up with a horrible nosebleed that didn't stop for what felt like eons._

 _To make it worse she found out, when she came home, that one of the close friends had been shot the night before due to a deal gone wrong. The cop had showed up and now the gang her friend was to deal with blamed HER FRIEND for leading them there, while her father's gang was blaming the other gang. It was complicated and she really didn't want to know, all she cared about was the fact that her friend was dead._

 _Sadly it turned out that she should have cared. Because when she, against her fathers will, went out for a walk with Ludo that night, she found herself at gun point. Before she even had time to blink Ludo had jumped on the man. He might have been a big dog but not even he could survive the amount of shots that were fired into his mass. She barely even registered the pain coming from her own chest and stomach. One second she had been peacefully walking around watching her beloved nature shining in the red light of the midnight sun. The next she was lying on the ground coughing blood and crying for another lost friend._

 _After that she could only remember her father screaming for something and later how a tube was shoved down her throat, filling her with what she later learned was the blood of a vampire, the blood of Max._

"You remind me of my dog. His name was Ludo, you have the same hazel eyes… and you're just as warm and comforting." That was a weird thing to say but it was true, he looked at her in the same way, warming her heart for every day that passed.

"You must have an awesome dog then!" his laughter rumbled deep down in his stomach, making it impossible to not at least smile.

"He was, he saved my life more than once, let's hope you won't have to do that though."

"Yeh let's aim for that!" there was still laughter in his voice.

They just sat there in silence for a while before Will suddenly sat up a bit straighter, turning towards her with a new, even brighter, smile.

"I almost forgot! I found these the other day, look familiar?" He said holding up her worn out sneakers.

"Where? How? What?!"

"A girl was walking around with them around her neck the other night, I recognized them and got them back from her. She had the nerve to demand 15$ for them!" the mixture of pride and amusement in his eyes made it hard to decipher if he was telling the truth or not.

"Did you pay her?! Please tell me you didn't!" that was a ridicules amount of money for a pair of shoes that were practically falling apart.

"Of course not! I told her that I knew who they belonged to and who this person was related to… So she just kind of threw them at me and ran…" he made a thumbs up and handed her beloved shoes over to their rightful owner.

They didn't get to talk much further before the sound of dirt bikes reached Eddies sensitive ears.

"I think my brothers are heading this way. So I should probably go before they get here." She hated disappointing people she cared about!

"They don't particularly like me, especially your boyfriend." He said with a strained wink.

"We're not dating really… It's just very VERY complicated, I'm sorry."

"Oh… Well then I hope all that complicated stuff solves itself soon."

"yeh me too…" they got up and just stood there looking at each other.

"I need to tell you something Eddie, um… I'm leaving Santa Carla early in the morning. My family is moving to Washington and I don't want to leave them yet so… I mean we can write or call each other to keep in touch but I'm not sure if I'll ever come back here, I'm sorry." This solved so many of her problems but she felt no joy. As a matter of fact it hurt as hell.

"We can do that, I guess. I… I really hope you… um I hope you…" she didn't have time to finish that sentence, Will pulled her into his arms holding her so close that she could feel every shaky breath and every beat of his heart.

And the vibrations in the ground of the bikes getting ever closer.

"It feels like I've known you for so long! It's almost scary…" she admitted while slowly separating their bodies. Standing on her toes she put a small kiss on his forehead, looked into those warm hazel eyes one last time and walked over to the vampire bearing bikes that were now no more than 50 meters away.

She spoke to none of the guys as she got on the back of Dwayne's bike and let him take her to what they called her home.

The boys all sat down in Max's expensive couches' while Eddie made her way towards the stairs. But before she made it there was a tug on her arm, turning around she squatted down in front of Laddie.

"Are you sad?" he asked, his big green eyes looking straight into her soul.

"Yes Laddie I'm sad." Sitting down on the first step she let the little boy crawl into her lap and hug her.

"Why?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Because my friend is leaving and won't ever come back, that makes me very sad." She almost cried, right then and there, in front of all of the boys. Eddie almost never cried and never ever would she even think of crying when there was others around, but Will had changed something in her, he meant something to her and the fact that she knew that she meant something for him made it all so much worse. He went from just being a bag of blood to being an actual friend, a friend that if she hadn't been a vampire, she could have seen herself falling in love with.

"I'm sorry… But you know what?" he said grabbing her face, holding it at arm's length.

"What?"

"I won't ever leave you!"

And with that she let one single tear run down her cheek, where it slowed down just in time for Laddie to kiss it away.

 **Is Will safe now?**

 **I think my writing has become worse since last haha, well I hope you liked it anyway and I promise it won't that all that long for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and as always; please feel free to comment.**

 **/Linnéa 3**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Laddie and Eddisa stayed on the stairs for what might have been hours just hugging each other, eventually the kid fell asleep and Eddie carried him up to her room and tucked him into her bed before crawling down next to him, holding him close till nightfall. Dwayne never came up to the room so she assumed he'd gone with the boys to the cave or stayed in the cellar. She didn't know he had spent the entire day sitting in the shadows outside her door, nor would she ever know.

***  
A couple of days had gone by without anything memorable happenings, Will was gone and Eddie spent most of her time playing around with Laddie. She had come to depend on him, he was that little light that kept her form going mad in the dark. They would go with the boys to the boardwalk where David would tell them when and where to meet them later, Dwayne would complain about her not being in his sight and Paul would joke that no one would dare try anything on a girl like her. Not that Eddie knew what kind of girl she was or why people would stay away from her but if it meant she could spend the night running around with Laddie alone, well then she would agree with him.

This ended up repeating itself for about 4 more nights until something changed, Dwayne won… David and the boys agreed that she and Laddie should stay with them all through the night and then they would feed.

Feeding was a sensitive subject for Eddie, she liked to do it alone and to do it discreetly. No ripping throats' out of innocent people or attacking an entire group. Most of the time she would go to suicide hotspots and catch her prey before they slipped off into nothingness. Sometimes she would sneak into a retirement home or a hospital for the ones near death. She would only feed when she really needed it. The boys however were brutal, they didn't care who it was or how it happened, they wanted blood and they wanted a lot of it. She had seen them do it once but had convinced them that she had already gotten what she needed and therefore didn't need to partake.

But now there was no way of getting out of it, they knew well enough that she hadn't feed in days. They had pointed out that it wasn't "natural" for a vampire to go for so many days without fresh blood. Paul had for a moment even been convinced that she wasn't even fully turned yet but quickly took it back when she snapped her fangs at him.

She would simply have to go along with it, one thing however, she would not back down on. Laddie was to be left at a safe distance, he might be a half-vampire but he was still a child who shouldn't witness all too much gore and murder, especially when it was committed by people he loved.

So with Laddie safely hidden under the boardwalk with the boys' bikes, Eddie put her hair up in a bun and joined the four vampires, walking down the beach looking for food.

They came upon a small group of teenagers, there were maybe 5 or 6 of them sitting around a dying fire drinking beer and smoking weed. Paul and Marko went in first, sitting down with them, talking and laughing like they weren't just about to kill them. Then David went in and lastly Eddie and Dwayne. She couldn't get herself to joke around like the boys did, she just sat there, Dwaynes arm around her shoulder.

There was only one girl, she was blissfully high and unaware of her surroundings.

 _"I want the girl"_ she told them through the mind link, not leaving any room for arguments. So when David grabbed the nearest guy and sunk his teeth into his head she stood up and calmly walked over to the girl bringing her to the side, told her she was sorry and gently bit her wrist.

The screams of the boys' victims were silenced soon enough but they were moaning in pain as their lives slipped away from them. When the girl was drained Eddie turned her back to the boys and went back to Laddie, the boys so consumed by the rush of fresh blood that they didn't even notice.

Eddie and Laddie sat quietly on the beach for a while before the boys came back, they had blood all over and were grinning like fools, even Dwayne. The brunet scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around like she weighed nothing, planting a wet and bloody kiss on her jaw. This is what fresh blood did too vampires, it made them wilder than ever leaving them in a state of ecstasy and worst of all… causing them to become extremely horny… That is most probably the reason why vampires had the reputation of seducing people.

As a female Eddisa wasn't as affected by the blood but she had to admit that Dwayne looked even sexier than he did before she fed. She didn't even mind the kisses that started to crawl dangerously close to her lips or the hands that squeezed her butt and waist. As a matter of fact she quite enjoyed it.

Finding her back pressed against some sort of pole she wrapped her legs around him, making sure there was no room between them. Her brain registered the sound of dirt bikes leaving but that was about the only thing that managed to get through to her brain at that moment. Everything was moving so fast that she barely even realized Dwayne had took of flying until they touched ground again. He put her down on the ground and started dragging her towards some sort of cave.

 **(If anyone is sensitive to ANY sort of sexual (barely even sexual (like seriously there isn't any form of sex! But I'm not taking any risks) ) content just skip until you see more bold text)**

They blindly stumbled down a set of stairs, fingers fumbling with an impossible amount of buttons, zippers and belts. They ended up in a long corridor and then in what she suspected was Dawynes bedroom since she found herself on her back in a soft bed. That was the first time she really REALLY got a good look at him. He was standing in front of her tugging on his pants, his chest as bare as always but his shoulders and arms now free from his usual leather jacket. She found herself impressed with his build but not nearly as impressed with his pants-removing-skills. Enough was enough so Eddie kneeled on the bed in front of him, captured his lips and ran her hands down his chest making him shiver in the process.

It wasn't long until the last of his clothes were on the floor accompanied by her own.

 **(It's over!)**

Eddie woke up before Dwayne the next night and managed to get out of his embrace quite easily. He looked more relaxed than ever before, one arm covering his eyes, lips slightly parted, aaannd butt ass naked. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, there wasn't anything covering him at all, everything was on full display. Sure she had seen him like that just hours before but then she had been full of fresh blood and not 100% aware of what was going on. So seeing him like that now was a bit of a shock, especially finding that his "manhood" hadn't quite figured out that whatever they did during the day was over. What they did… uhhh.. WHAT THEY DID!? This was not good! Not good at all, or well it had been good, that was for sure, probably the best she'd had but the fact that THEY DID IT was not good!

It had been her plan all along to not give in to him, not give him a chance to even think she wanted him, so that maybe he would give up and let her leave. But now that would never happen, they had sex, meaning he had mated her, putting his scent all over her, making her body dependent on his touch and affection.

Slightly panicked Eddie put on her clothes, gently put Dwaynes jacket over his privates and sneaked out of the room.

Following the long corridor outside of the room, red carpets on the floors and old expensive looking wallpapers peeling of the walls she ended up in a big room centered by a fountain and with walls crumbling down to the cold stone floors. The only things she could hear was the distant sound of water and the light breathing of a child. Laddie.

She felt so incredibly ashamed that she had gotten herself so swept up Dwaynes kisses that she had forgotten about the kid.

Walking over to the mattress in the far right corner of the room she found him peacefully asleep, his hair going in every direction much like his limbs. Carefully she tucked him in properly, moving the hair form his face and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Eddie had always wanted children but now that was impossible, Laddie was most probably the closest she'd ever come. So she settled down next to him, letting him curl up in her arms and fell asleep once again.

***  
She woke up barely 20 minutes later by a loud growl rumbling through the rooms. Laddie shot up from her arms, looking around him, trying to figure out what woke him up. It didn't take more than three seconds until the answer was revealed by an angry vampire storming out of the corridor. Eyes burning in reds and yellows, eyebrows pulled up and morphed into angry arches, he sniffed the air looking for something, for her. Dwaynes wild stare soon fell on her burning into her own surprised eyes.

He didn't even touch the ground as he advanced on them in speed not possible for any human being, ripping her from Laddies arms, throwing her over his shoulder and stormed back down the dark corridor.

She now, once again, found herself on her back on that bed with Dwayne towering above her.

"Explain yourself! You scared the hell out of me and Laddie!" she yelled at him, dodging his hands as he tried to grab her. She, of course, wasn't as strong as him and therefore ended up pinned to the bed, both of her hands clasped in one of his above her head and his body pressing down on hers.

"I wasn't planning on doing this yet but you're giving me no choice Eddie." He mumbled as he hurriedly kissed down her neck gently biting down on the soft skin above her collarbone, marking her as his.

Eddies vision blurred as their blood mixed, it didn't hurt but she could feel he body changing, felling the mate bond click into place. Now there was nowhere to run, he could find her wherever she went, feel what she felt. She could feel the immense love he held for her and he could most probably feel the anger she now felt for him.

"You left me, I thought you were gone" was all he said as she floated into nothingness.

 **Here I am… welcome to all of the new followers and sorry to the old ones who had to wait for… a loooooooong ass time… But I hope you like it, comment if you feel like it 3**

 **/Linnéa**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

For eight days she had refused to speak even one word to him, yet he followed her around wherever she went, always trying to have some form of bodily contact, an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her waist or making sure she had nowhere to sit except for his lap and when she decided to stand up instead he would pull her down to where he wanted her.

He'd whisper apologies, pleading for her to talk to him. It even got to the point where he asked the boys to try to convince her that he hadn't done anything wrong. But she didn't bend, she was right and he was wrong, so now he had to pay for it. It was hard for her to not speak to him, to not give him the attention her body asked her to.

They had just arrived on the boardwalk when he begged her once again to speak with him.

"Come on Eddie, I know it's hurting you just as much as it's hurting me! I've told you I'm sorry but you have to understand that it was necessary and it would have happened sooner or later anyways. Please?" Dwayne said while trying to catch her eyes.

"Me and Laddie are going to get some ice cream, alone" She declared directing it to anyone but Dwayne. Untangling from his arms she turned towards him and said

"and it should have been later, not sooner." And so with that she grabbed Laddies hand and left the boys staring at the child and the girl as they swung their connected hands in-between them.

"But… I want ice cream too…" Whined Paul as they lost sight of the pair, earning him a slap at the back of the head from David.

:::

Eddisa could feel Dwayne and the boys hanging around outside the little place where Will had taken her for milkshake one that time. She and Laddie now sat across from each other at a cozy little table sharing a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. The kid even managed to get some on his nose, making him impossibly cuter.

"So you're not angry at Dwayne anymore?" He said peering at her between scopes of the cold dessert.

"What makes you think that?" Eddie was surprised he suddenly mentioned it since he hadn't talked about it before.

"You talked to him"

"So?" had Dwayne gotten to him? Made him ask things?

"You haven't done so in a loooong time but now you did and you're much happier now" he gave her that shy crooked smile that made her heart melt as he waited for an answer.

"I spoke TO him not WITH him and I'm always happy when I'm with my favorite boy!"

"Dwayne wants to be your favorite boy" he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Well then I feel bad for him because he'll never win over you" they both laughed, causing Laddie to droop a spoon full of ice cream and rainbow sprinkles on the table making it go everywhere.

Even though Laddie had only given her a child's perspective on the matter she found him to be right. Just those few angry words had changed something, she felt happier, and maybe, maybe, ready to forgive the vampire who was anxiously walking back and forth outside.

:::

They must have spent more than an hour in there, shooting sprinkles at each other and laughing at the most ridiculous things, talking about stupid things the boys had done, like when Paul fell of the railing on the boardwalk a few days ago pulling poor Marko with him. But eventually they had to leave since the place was closing for the night.

Dwayne was waiting outside and the rest of the boys could be spotted having a smoke by the bikes, winking at passing girls.

"Laddie why don't you go and tell that girl flirting with Paul how he screamed like a little girl when he fell of the railing? I'll be with you in a little bit, ok?" she said smiling as he eagerly ran off to embarrass his brother.

Eddisa turned towards her mate, took his hand and started dragging him through the crowd.

:::

They walked down the beach hand in hand, she could feel him hopelessly wanting her closer but she kept her distance only letting their hands touch. She let her eyes fall on the spot where she and Will had first met, where they had spent quite a few hours enjoying each other's company. It still hurt somewhat when the passed but she couldn't deny that Dwaynes touch lessened it ever so slightly.

Reaching an empty bench she sat down pulling Dwayne with her, letting him get close enough that their arms and legs were touching.

"I'm never going to be okay about the fact that you did it like that, but I guess there's nothing to do about it and I'm having a hard time ignoring you." She looked sideways at him, feeling his eyes on her. Something was changing in their mate bond, warming her dead body.

"I know I'm a piece of shit… and nothing I say can really makes up for what I did but know that if I could take it back I would and then I would do it again when you wanted me to." He said squeezing her hand, bringing it to his mouth to place a small kiss upon it.

"You really are a piece of shit" she laughed. He tensed for half a second, probably surprised by her sudden laugh, then he relaxed and Eddie could feel the vibrations in his body when he laughed with her. Dwayne let go of her hand moving his arm around her shoulder while bringing her legs up to rest over his own. She couldn't resist the urge to sink into his embrace, putting her hand on his chest, savoring the warmth and comfort.

"So you're giving me another chance?" he mumbled against her hair, causing her to look up at him. For the first time since they met she saw just how deep and warm his eyes really were, beautifully framed by thick black eyelashes and strong dark brows.

"It seems so, don't mess it up fuck face" she answered, winking at him before she stood up and started pulling him, chuckling, back along the beach.

"So… you guys fucking again then? " David asked, a smirk ever present on his lips, as they walked up to the bikes, Dwaynes arm hanging loosely around her waist.

"Hm maybe, wanna join?" her response earned her quite the growl from Dwayne but the rest of them found it funny enough to accept it as an answer. Paul slapped his brother on the shoulder, congratulating him on "getting his girl back" Eddisa pointed out, however, that she'd never been "his girl" and that he still had some work to do before she was. This earned her a few "UUUUHHHH:s" from the boys as they all got onto their bikes to go home.

:::

Time passed a bit faster now that Eddie and Dwayne were talking to each other but things were still somewhat awkward between them. He wanted to be with her every moment of the nigh and insisted that they slept in the same bed. She found this kind of weird since she found out that the rest of the boys sleep upside down, hanging from the ceiling. She could never imagine doing that, mostly because she had no idea how they changed their feet to get a grip but also because she was a woman… and hanging upside down when you have boobs is just not practical or comfortable.

So there she was, in bed, with Dwaynes arm heavy around her waist, waiting for him to wake up like she did every night.

"Dwayne?" she whispered poking his arm lightly but he remained fast asleep.

"Dwayne?! Dwaaaaaaayne!" whining, she pulled on his arm, pushing against his chest. This time she at least earned some grunts from him before he tightened his hold on her, nuzzling his face against her neck. His nose and lips pushing against the mark he put on her, sending warmth through her cold body.

It amazed her that he could cause that. She was dead and so was he, there was no warm blood running through her veins only the cold blood of a stranger passed through, her shin was pale and cold to the touch. She couldn't feel the coldness of the wind or the warmth of a fire but when he touched her, especially on his mark, she felt it. After being dead for over a year she could finally feel the familiar warmth of life again. A part of her wanted to tell him, cuddle in to his embrace and whisper it to him. But there was the part of her that still held a grudge towards him, the boys, Max and her family, the part that said they had all helped turning her life into what it had become. Forced her to kill, to live in total darkness, forever. And that part of her was stronger than the other so she just stayed there, quietly waiting for the sun to fully go down, denying the warmth any further attention.

* * *

 **Okay I'm bored, I haven't had any good ideas and I feel like the chapters are just fillers. Is there anything you guys would like to see in this story? Any ideas? Do you want new characters, drama, fun, family, heartache, comebacks (as in a character comes back into the story), fluff? Comment or send a message.**

 **And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Love, Linnéa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two months, she had been there for two month now. Summer had come to an end but the weather didn't seem to change much at all. She found herself longing for the cold rain and color shifting forests of her home country. The feeling of waking up and realizing that the first snow had fallen over night, she even missed walking the icy road to the buss on school mornings. Sure she would have had to wait a while longer for the snow to really settle in and for the lakes to freeze solid enough to skate on but she was still longing for it.

Laying there, on the couch in Max's house, there was much she longed for. One of those things were her family, she'd received a few letters of apologies from her father but had yet to reply. She missed him but she still wasn't sure if she should forgive him or not. Max had tried to talk her into writing or even calling him but she was stubborn. There had been letters from her brothers and those had also been ignored.

The only one that hadn't been ignored, in fact, was Will's. And it was those letters that was the reason she had, once again, moved into Max's house.

She and the boys had spent the night, three night ago, at the boardwalk as usual, they'd dropped by Max's video store, per his request, and he had provided her with a letter that had arrived at his house.

"Third one this week" he said as she took it from his hand, there was an obvious questioning tone in his voice but she chose to ignore it.

"Guess I'm popular" she winked at her sire before joining the boys outside the store.

"What you got there Sprinkles? A loooooove letter?" Paul had taken to calling her 'Sprinkles' because of the brown spots in her eyes and she couldn't get him to stop no matter what she did. Wiggling his eyebrows at her he threw his arm around her shoulder, trying to get a good look at the envelope in her hand.

"None of your business fuck face" she said elbowing him in the side, smiling at his discomfort. Paul might have found the joke hysterical but there was one vampire in their little group who didn't.

"Then what is it? You've been getting too many of them for it just to be from a friend!" her mate growled, arms crossed over his chest, mood dark as the night itself.

"None of your business either actually!" her answer caused red to flash through Dwaynes eyes. Their 'relationship' had been going up and down since she'd forgiven him for marking her. His possessive nature got on her nerves sometimes and she'd lash out on him. The letters were more often than not one of the things that caused arguments to blossom between them.

"It's my business when someone is sending several letters every week to MY girlfriend! It's that Will guy isn't it?!" he lowered his voice to a deadly rumbling as he towered over her, their faces only centimeters apart. She was just about to answer when Paul pulled her tighter into his side and pushed Dwayne away with his other hand.

"Wow calm down man! I'm sure it's innocent enough! She wouldn't cheat on you, that's not her style!" Eddie was shocked at his words and even more at his actions, was he defending her?

"Stay out of this Paul!" Dwayne bellowed.

"No I won't! She's my sister and I'm not letting you treat her badly just because you're jealous over nothing!" lifting his arm from her shoulder Paul instead put it in front of her, shielding her from the angry brunet.

"I'm not treating her badly I'm asking her questions! And what do YOU know about what's in those letters?!" the whole thing was turning in to some sort of testosterone battle, even though Paul was smaller in every sense he didn't back down as they faced each other.

"I know nothing of their contents! Which is just the way it should be since they're not addressed to me! But I DO know that Eddie wouldn't go and have a relationship behind your back and so should you!" there was a moment where she thought they would get physical but just as they started moving David spoke up

"shut up both of you! Dwayne you know she wouldn't do that and Paul stay out of other people's fights! Now let's go it's getting late!" turning around the leader left no room for arguments. With one last puff of anger Dwayne followed him through the crowd accompanied by Marko and a teary eyed Laddie.

What had just happened? First Paul goes into 'protective-brother-mode' and then David goes on to vouch for her honor… what a night…

"Come on you can ride with me" Paul said gently nudging Eddies shoulder.

"I think I'll just stay at Max's through the day"

"You sure? I'll make sure he stays away from you in the cave if that's what you're worried about, he would never hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry with him."

"Of course, so are you coming back to the cave ooor?"

"No I think both me and that dick needs some time to cool off… I'll just wait here until Max closes the store and go back with him, tell Laddie I'm sorry he had to see that, make sure he's alright!" Paul patted her on the shoulder and said a final "Okay" before he turned to walk.

"And Paul, you're quite a good older brother, did you know that?" she yelled over the distance that widened between them.

"Oh I know! No one's better brother than Pauly-bear!"

….

Eddie had stayed inside since that night, Paul had taken Laddie to her as soon as possible since the little kid was beside himself with worry, and apparently he too blamed Dwayne for what happened. The two of them slept in her room through the days and entertained themselves as much as possible inside and outside the house during the nights. Max was happy enough to have her around but encouraged her to forgive her mate as soon as possible snice it wasn't healthy for them to spend too much time apart, especially for Dwayne.

The brunet in question had busied himself with trying to apologize and justify his actions but found himself cut out for the time being. She had kind of forgiven him already but she was stubborn and therefor intended to drag it out for it to have as much affect as possible. And besides, Max had brought home an array of movies for her and Laddie to entertain themselves with so she wasn't in a hurry to end their 'movie-and-cuddles' marathon.

At the moment they were watching E.T., Laddie curled up in her lap munching on one of the cookies they had made earlier that night.

"Do you think aliens like candy?" he asked looking at her skeptically.

"I don't know buddy" lovingly she ran her fingers through his hair, chuckling at his question.

"You'll have to ask Paul, I think he's one of them" she continued, making the boy giggle

"I'm gonna tell him you said that!" he laughed, eyes glazed over somewhat and soon enough there was a voice in her head _"Rude!"_

"I can't believe you would rat me out like that! You little monster!" she dove onto him, attacking his sides with her fingers. His laughter echoed through the house, making it feel warmer and homelier than ever before. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that she stopped, they didn't have a chance to open it before someone did it for them. The beam of a flashlight swept over the floor before settling on the two people in the couch, the barrel of a gun glaring at them from the door.

"Alex?"

 **BAM! A chapter! You weren't expecting that were you?! It's been a long time I know I know… I'll try to be better, as a matter of fact I'm going to write you another chapter right now (I don't know if I'm going to post it today though…), I just kind of thought this was a good ending soooo… Well I hope you enjoy and as always I welcome your comments, good or bad or just a "hello" it doesn't matter I love them all equally.**

 **Love,**

 **Linnéa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Answer to MissRuthless: I'm sorry to hear that you felt disappointed but I might be able to give you some good news because this chapter here is supposed to be the turning point in their relationship. I do hope you are here to read it and be reassured that your comment wasn't rude at all. Happier times are to com for Eddie and Dwayne.**

 **Thank you for reviewing**

 **/Linnéa**

"Alex?" the gun was lowered as the person stepped fully into the dimly lit room.

"Eddie" the deep familiar voice confirmed her question.

"Vad gör du här? Med ett vapen?!" _(What are you doing here? And with a gun?!)_ she hissed at him, shielding Laddie from her older brother. Not that she thought that he would hurt the boy but he had the gun for a reason.

"Jag kunde inte leva med mig själv efter vad vi gjorde! Det var fel! Jag tänker ta dig här ifrån, men vi måste åka nu!" _(I couldn't live with myself after what we did! It was wrong! I'm going to take you out of here, but we have to go now!"_ he looked around the room as if he expected someone to jump at him from the shadows.

"Jasså det är så dags att komma nu! Om du nu ångrade dig så sävla mycket så hade du väl kunnat komma lite tidigare!" _(Oh so it's time to come now! If you regretted it so fucking badly you could have come a bit earlier!)_ not in a million years had she expected him, or anyone else, to come back for her. What was she supposed to do now? She wanted to go home! But she couldn't just get up and leave Laddie and Paul or Dwayne… hell she couldn't even bring herself to leave Max, Marko and David!

"Jag vet! Okej, jag vet! Men pappa hävdar att det var för ditt eget bästa… och jag var tvungen att åka utan att någon anade nått." _(I know! Okay I know! But dad claims that it was for your own good… and I had to leave without anyone suspecting anything.)_ There was panic evident in his voice and the pain in his eyes was something she wasn't used to, nor did she partially like it.

"Alex… Jag…" _(Alex… I…)_ she was interrupted by the quiet words of the boy behind her "Eddie, what's going on?" as she turned to him she found there to be tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Laddie everything is okay, this is my brother Alex, he's come to… visit…"

"He's going to take you away, isn't he?" the fear in the boy's face broke her heart like nothing else.

"No no! of course not Laddie! I'm not leaving you, ever! I promise" she said, pulling him into her arms.

"Eddie du har bara en chans att följa med, ta med dig ungen om du vill men vi måste åka nu!" _(Eddie you only have one chance to come with me, bring the kid is you want but we have to go now!)_ the urgency in Alex's voice spoke of the severity of the situation and the choice she had to make.

"What's going on here?!" a voice boomed, causing Alex to hurriedly turn around and aim his gun towards the door. Max, Eddisa had never been scared of him, never even a little, but as he stood there, eyes gleaming in reds and yellows, brows disfigured and fangs protruding she fear ripple down her spine. Not fear for herself but fear for her brother.

"I've come to take my sister back! She should never have been forced here! It was wrong and I'm here to undo it!" Alex barked, positioning himself in front of Eddie.

"Oh I don't think so, what's done is done and I don't think my boys would be very happy if I let you their sister away from them now" Max said, a chilling smile on his lips, eyes momentarily glazing over. He must have contacted them, which wasn't good.

"She's my sister not theirs! And we're leaving! Kom Eddie" _(come Eddie)_ Alex motioned for her to move with his head.

"Alex du måste gå!" _(Alex you have to leave!)_ she knew that if he didn't go now the boys would arrive and things could get nasty.

"Va?!" _(What?!)_

"Nu!" _(Now!)_

"Nej! Jag åker inte utan dig! Fattar du inte? Det är nu eller aldrig!" _(No! I'm not leaving without you! Don't you get it? It's now or never!)_ He didn't have much more time to say anything before Dwayne crashed through the door, he must have flown to get there so fast. Her brother and mate looked at each other with equal rage.

"You step away from her!" Dwayne growled, squaring his shoulders and letting his face morph into that of a monster.

"No!" the word barely left Alex's mouth before Dwayne rushed forward putting his hands around her brother's neck.

"Stop it! Dwayne! STOP IT!" she shot off of the couch pulling on his arms, pushing herself between their bodies. Alex face was turning blue by the time she finally got her mate of him. Dwayne pulled her possessively into his chest backing them both away.

"You're not taking her!" his voice was nothing but deadly. She ran her hands up and down the arms holding her trying to calm their owner while looking at her barely conscious brother.

"Dwayne let go of me I need to make sure he's okay"

"No"

"Dwayne!" she gave him a pointed look "I'm not leaving you! I just have to make sure you didn't do any damage!" reluctantly he loosened his arms but not before he buried his face at the crook of her neck kissing his mark. Sparks erupted from where his lips touched her, sending shivers through her body. Leaving his arms she walked over to Alex helping him to his feet.

"Förlåt Alex, men jag kan inte följa med dig" _(I'm sorry Alex, but I can't come with you)_ she whispered into his ear as she let herself be enveloped in his embrace. They just stood there for a while, she wasn't sure if he kept hugging her because he wanted to or because he was still regaining full consciousness. No matter the reason she quickly came to the conclusion that no matter how many hugs she'd gotten through the years none could ever match the ones he gave to her.

"Säg inte förlåt när det är jag som är orsaken till problemen. Snälla bara berätta för mig ärligt om du vill stanna, för om du inte vill det så kommer jag göra vad som helst för att ta dig här ifårn" _(Don't apologize when I'm the cause of the problem. Please just tell me honestly if you want to stay, because if you don't want to then I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here)_ He took her face between his big hands and looked into her teary eyes.

"Jag vill stanna, förlåt" _(I want to stay, I'm sorry)_ He let out a strained chuckle and kissed the top of her head

"Sa jag inte just åt dig att inte saga förlåt?" _(Didn't I just tell you to not apologize?)_ Laughing she buried her head in his chest,

"That's one weird language…" someone muttered turning around she found Paul had joined the group as well as David and Marko.

"Sup' Sprinkles causing trouble as always ey?"

"Shut up Paul!" she mumbled trying not to smile at his comment.

"Yeh shut up Paul!" laughed Marko slapping the blond at the back of his head, just to in turn get slapped by a serious looking David.

"So you thought you could just come and pick her up like she was some sort of garden gnome?" Eddie wasn't prepared to hear so much anger in his voice.

"No I came here to save MY sister back, the one I hurt by taking here against her will!" the tension in the room was once again running high.

"Save? That implies that you think we hurt her" Marko piped up.

"Did you?" Alex asked sending them all dark looks.

"Why the fuck would we hurt our own sister?!" Paul's mood soured at the actuation.

"She's NOT your sister!"

"She is in fact mine, Paul's and Marko's sister. And you see that guy over there…" David pointed towards Dwayne "…that guy is her boyfriend, whom I also assume gave you those handprints around your neck." The look of horror in Alex eyes as he realized the relation between Eddie and Dwayne would have been funny was it not for the situation they were all in.

"Du har varit här I två månader och du knullar redan en av dem?!" _(You've been here for two months and you're already fucking one of them?!)_ Alex hissed at her.

"Nej jag 'knullar inte en av dem'! det är komplicerat okey!" _(No I'm not 'fucking one of them'! it's complicated!"_ anger boiled up inside of her at the tone he used, she pushed out of his embrace and stared at him.

"Hur jävla komplicerat kan det va? Antingen knullar ni eller inte!" _(How fucking complicated can it be? You're either fucking or you're nor!)_

"Det är komplicerat för att vi tydligen är själsfränder! Jag vet inte hur det funkar eller varför just honom men vi är ihop kopplade på något sätt." _(It's complicated because we are soulmates! I don't know how it works or why it's him but we're connected in some way.)_

"Detta är löjligt! Sluta!" _(That's ridiculous! Stop it!")_

"Tror du inte jag vet hur löjligt det låter?! Jag kan inte förklara det och jag förväntar mig inte att du ska förstå men nu är det så det är och jag kan inte göra något åt det!" _(Don't you think I know it sounds ridiculous?! I can't explain it and I don't expect you to understand but that's the way it is and I can't do anything about it!)_

"Det är för galet!" _(It's too crazy!"_

"Galnare än att jag är en vampyr? Galnare än att jag börjar brinna om jag nuddar solljuset? Galnare än att jag behöver MÖRDA folk för att dricka deras blod?! Är det verkligen så jävla konstigt Alex? Är det de?!" _(Crazier than the fact that I'm a vampire? Crazier than me burning in the sunlight? Crazier than me having to MURDER people so I can drink their blood?! Is it really that fucking weird Alex? Is it?!)_

The two of them had been screaming at one another, the magic of being reunited gone with a blink of an eye, but at the notice of Eddie having to kill to live Alex quieted down. The room was dead silent until the shuffle of small feet broke it. Laddie carefully made his way over to Eddie and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're hurting her feelings, can't you see that? She said you were the nicest one but you're just mean…" sending Alex an accusing look the kid turned his head around, burrowing his face into Eddies stomach hiding his tear streaked face.

The shock on the older swede's face was obvious, his mouth opening and closing like a fish while he tried to figure out what to say.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all he managed to get out.

"I think it's time for you to leave" David declared form behind her back. Alex just nodded and walked past them out the door, it took a few seconds for Eddie to realize what was happening and gently eased Laddie's arms from her waist, kissing the top of his head affectingly and followed her brother outside.

"Alex vänta!" _(Alex wait!")_ he stood next to the black van they had arrived in two months prior getting ready to leave. There was no way she could let him leave and having their last words to each other be that of rage. Running up to him she threw her arms around his neck and hoped that he would return her affection, he did. Wrapping his big arms around her middle he lifted her of the ground.

"Jag är så ledse Eddiem, jag menade inget illa jag ville bara hjälpa dig. Men det värkar som att du har tillräkligt med hjälp och kärlek här" _(I'm so sorry Eddie, I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to help you. But it appears you have enough help and love here as it is)_ he mumbled gently putting her back at her feet but not letting her go.

"Ingen kärlek kommer någonsin tävla med din eller vår familjs Alex… Älskar dig" _(No love will ever compare to the one I have for you and our family Alex… Love you)_ she whispered back.

"Jag älskar dig mer…" _(I love you more)_

"Men jag älskar dig mest… det finns inget högre än mest så jag vinner och du förlorar" _(But I love you most… there is nothing higher than most so I win and you lose)_ she could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled at her.

"Du vinner alltid söstra mi" _(You always win sister mine)_

"Så du har äntligen fattat det? Efter 19 år?" _(So you finally figured that out? after 19 years?)_

"Ja jag har väl det, bättre sent än aldrig, hejdå Skorpan, vi ses i Nangijala" _(Yeh I guess so, better late than never, goodbye biscuit, I'll see you in Nangijala)_ with one last squeeze he let her go and opened the door to the van.

"Väntar du på mig i körsbärsdalen?" _(Will you wait for me In the Cherry-valley?)_ she asked.

"Ja, jag väntar i körsbärsdalen." _(Yes, I'll wait in the Cherry-valley.)_ he confirmed and closed the door.

She just stood there on Max's driveway watching as the red lights of the van disappeared down the road. A set of arms snaked around her waist from behind and warmth spread through her body. She didn't say anything nor did he but that morning she willingly went back to the cave and slept in his arms.

….

Night came again and she woke like so many night before, encaged in Dwaynes embrace. This time, however, she didn't try to move but nuzzled herself closer to his smooth skin. With everything that had happened the night before she had come to realize that Max and the boys were the people she was going to spend the rest of her 'life' with and the man holding her was in fact the one and only man she would ever be able to truly love. There was no one else in the world who would live like she did, no one who would stand by her forever, no one who could love her the way he did. The moment she accepted that her insides erupted in sparks and warmth, it shocked her so badly she let out a small scream. Dwayne must have felt it too because his eyes snapped open

"What's going on?! are you okay?!" a mix of sleepiness and fear fogged his eyes as he looked her over, seemingly searching for injuries. Wherever his fingers went a trail of warmth followed and she couldn't help but laugh. Grabbing his face between her hands she pulled him down on top of herself and kissed him right on the mouth. At first he didn't do anything but soon enough he kissed her back, only breaking contact for a few seconds to ask

"What was that for? I'm confused"

"Less talking more kissing Mr." was all she said, savoring the vibrations from his chest as he let out a low growl and reattached his lips to hers. Nibbling gently at her bottom lip he begged her for further access, which she gladly granted.

 **(Warning for sexual contents I guess)**

Eddie didn't even bother to fight for dominance as his tongue slid between her lips. She let her fingers get tangled in his hair as he started leaving open mouthed kisses down her jaw. His teeth tugging at her earlobe before he moved on down her neck to focus on and around the mark he once put there. Letting his hands roam freely over her skin he mapped out every spot that caused her to let out a breath or a moan to later come back and pay that area extra attention.

Eddie couldn't help but wrap her legs around him as he started to slowly grind against her. For every moan she let out he went a little faster, kissed a little harder and growled a little louder. The wetness between her legs became obvious not just to her as he kept on going and his own 'excitement' kept growing and growing until there was no more room for clothes between them.

Her t-shirt and panties were gone in a heartbeat, as were his boxer briefs, allowing them both access to whatever pieces of skin that had been hidden before. Memories of their last time together circled in Eddies mind as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started filling her up and pulling out. Soon his pace quickened and hardened as they moved in a synchronized rhythm.

Moaning her name like she did his they kept on going until they could feel the sun completely sinking into the ocean. He'd gotten her over the edge twice by then and as she squeezed around him a third time he finally let himself loose, his motions getting spasmodic and rough, kissing her harshly on the mouth, letting out one last growl before collapsing on top of her.

 **(I think you're safe now)**

Lifting himself of off her Dwayne laid down on his back pulling one of her legs over his waist.

"I'm still confused…" he admitted making Eddie laugh hysterically. He quickly joined her and they spent the next hour and a half just lying there laughing and talking about anything and everything.

That is until there was the whining voice of Paul in both of their heads _"David says I can't disturb you but I'm hungry so get your clothes on and let's go!"_ this only caused Eddie to fall into another fit of laughter, Dwayne merely smirking before answering _"I've already eaten"_

 **Another chapter done, I hope it was entertaining enough.**

 **(The things with Nangijala and the Cherry-valley is a reference to a book called 'Brothers Lionheart by Astrid Lindgren)**

 **Comment/review if you want to 3**

 **Love, Linnéa**


End file.
